Winx Club 2nd Generation Season 1
by Aishagirl12
Summary: After the Winx Have Defeated Kalshara They settled down and had Daughters, But the Trix Also had Daughters! Will the New Winx Save the day?
1. Prologue

Allie, Fairy of The DragonFlame, Double princess of Domino and Eracklyon

Ruby, Fairy of Music and Waves, Princess of Andros

Taylor, Fairy of Sunlight, Princess of Solaria

Cailyn, Fairy of Truth, Commoner from Linphea

Lexi, Fairy Of Technology and Roses, Commoner From Zenith,

Sydney, Fairy Of Nature, Commoner From Melody


	2. Chapter 1

Bloom and Sky live happily on Earth and Had a daughter named Allie,Allie has dark brown hair and brown eyes,And a son named Rimi,Rimi has blonde hair and Blue eyes,Allie goes to Gardenia high,Allie's Best friend is Jennifer and her boyfriend is Marshall but Today Allie's life is going to change forever.

'Allie, it's time for school!" Bloom said.

'What!? oh Glob! I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you tell me!?" Allie childishly Complained.

Bloom Giggled.

'Wait! It's summer! not funny mom!" Allie growled.

'Now you can help me in the library!" Bloom said.

'Mom! I don't want to read to those little snot nosed monsters!" Allie groaned.

'good morning Allie" Sky said to his daughter.

'Wheres Rimi?" Blythe asked holding her pillow to her Abdomen.

'he's still sleep" Sky answered.

'I don't want to read to those snot nosed monsters this summer! I wanna hang out with My friends this summer!" Allie childishly complained

'You will when your old enough," Sky said.

'How old do I have to be!? I'm 16! and Rimi's 11!" Blythe said.

'we go to the beach every year," Sky said.

'I don't wanna go to the beach every year! I'm not a baby dad!" Allie seriously complained.

'Your still my baby!" Sky said.

Sky remembered when Allie was 5 years old.

'Dad!" Allie yelled.

'We got a present for you!" Bloom yelled.

'Oh! Is it a Mustange!?" Allie wondered.

Instead of a Mustange Allie saw a bike.

'oh...Thanks" Allie said Dissapointed.

Allie left riding the bike. Bloom slapped Sky in the back of his head.

'ow! what was that for!?" Sky Asked.

'We should've gotten her a car!" Bloom complained.

'But Bloom!" Sky said.

'Sky she's 16!" Bloom said.

Allie bumped into Minty.

'oh hi Minty" Allie said.

Kiko stuck his toung out at Minty.

'oh, Hi Allie! oh! or should i say the princess of Loserville!" Minty said.

Kiko growled.

'hey! be careful with that scooter!" Minty said.' I'll send you a postcard! Cioa!" Minty said.

Allie growled.

'If i do have magic powers Remind me to turn her into a Frog!" Allie said as she rode to the park.

Kiko ran.

'ok! don't go to far!" Allie was eating a Chocolate bar When...

Kiko was screaming.

'what happened did you see a Vampire bat or something?" Allie asked.

Kiko dragged Allie.

'Ok! Ok! Woah!" Allie said.

Allie saw a beautiful brown fairy with brown eyes, the fairy had a heart shaped scepter with a music note inside of it, she was fighting an ogre and said.

'I am Ruby! fairy of music and waves! so back off! Aquatic soundwave Blast!" Ruby exclaimed.

'monsters get the scepter!" the ogre demanded.

Ruby jumped on a tree, Allie laughed as the ogre hit his head on the tree. but unfotunately the monsters grabbed the scepter.

'Hey give it back!" Ruby demanded.

The ogre hit Ruby as she hit the ground.

'ooh! Ouch! That had to hurt!" Allie said.

'I know who you are! how does it feel to have your own scepter in your face!? now you'll be exterminated!" The ogre roared.

'hey! Leave her Alone you big bully!" Allie yelled. 'Wait, did I just say that out loud? Allie asked.

Kiko was punching air when a monster came near him. Kiko turned pale blue and fainted.

'Hands off Kiko!" Allie said as she hit the monster with a stick.

The ogre came near Allie and grabbed her arm.

'Let go of me you hairy gorilla!" Allie said as she released a Dragon.

'Woah! this isn't over!" The ogre said as he let go of the scepter.

'I'll be taking that!" Ruby said. Ruby walked over to Allie.

'Awesome attack!" Ruby said.

'Th-Thanks," Allie said.

Ruby suddenly fainted and detransformed into a blue dress.

'Oh my Glob! she needs help!" Allie said.

At Allie's house...

'but dad! she used actual magic!" Allie exclaimed.

'Magic is not real! we need to call this girl's parents!" Sky exclaimed.

'Please... Please don't do that...They'd Freak...," Ruby answered.

'oh, your finally awake, Are you ok?" Bloom asked.

'yeah, I'm fine" Ruby answered.

'so what's your name?" Allie asked.

'Its Ruby, What's yours?" Ruby asked.

'Mines is Allie!" Allie answered.

'do you want us to drive you home?" Bloom asked.

'I'm afraid that'll be way harder then said because I'm from the magic demension on a planet named Andros and I'm the pincess of Andros and..." Ruby said as she kept rambling on.

'We need to take this girl to the hospital!" Sky exclaimed as he reached for the phone.

'Hmph!" Ruby said. Ruby turned the phone into 2 woodpeckers.

'Huh!?" Sky asked.

'that was so cool! lets go in my room!" Allie exclaimed.

In Allie's Room...

'Cool room!" Ruby said.

Ruby spotted the Vampire poster.

'Who's the Vampire boy?" Ruby said in a sassy tone.

'hey! that's Marshall!" Allie said mockingly offended.

'Any way lets see, oh!" Ruby said. Ruby turned the bunch of crayons into one big crayon.

'Wow!" Allie exclaimed.

'now you try!" Ruby said.

Allie tried but failed.

'UGH!" Allie growled.

'All you need to do is go to Alfea College for fairies!" Ruby mentioned.

'Where's that?" Allie asked.

'Here! I'll show you! Mirror spell!" Ruby exclaimed. A picture of Alfea appeared.

'C'mon let's go!" Ruby said

Ruby and Allie jumped in the portal.

"Knub Jr! You failure!" An Angry witch said.

'You didn't get Ruby's ring!?" Another Angry witch said.

'Knub Jr! put your glasses on!" Another witch said.

'I'm sorry! but I got a piece of her ripped jeans!" Knub jr pleaded.

'All right! we'll give you one more chance! get over here you blue ogre! and go find Ruby! " the witch demanded.

A blue ogre came out and smelled the ripped jeans

'So what do you think?" Ruby asked.

'oh my Glob!" Allie Exclaimed.'it's beautiful!"

Ruby and Allie jumped through the portal back to home.

'So..." Ruby asked.

'I don't know..." Blythe said.

'She's magical and you know it Sky! Don't you remember when I was a fairy?" Bloom asked.

'Yes but..." Sky said.

'No Buts!" Bloom said.'She must be Aisha's Daughter" Bloom thought.

Kiko heard two ogres banging on the door so he put every kitchen chair and table on the door.

'What's wrong with that rabbit!? Bloom did you feed him? Sky asked.

'Yes, I did" Bloom said.

two ogres burst into the house.

Ruby and Allie heard Bloom and Sky scream.

'Lets go!" Ruby said. Allie and Ruby ran downstairs.

'Hey ugly!" Ruby said.

'Huh?" Knub jr said.

'Over here! magic winx!" Ruby yelled.

RUBY! FAIRY OF MUSIC AND WAVES!

'Vortex of Sound waves!" Ruby yelled.

The attack hit the ogre.

'Your seriously gonna let her push you around like that!?" Knub jr asked.

'Allie, we're surrounded! I'll take the the ogres and take the little monsters!" Ruby said.

'Ok you little snot nosed monsters! lets take this outside!" Allie said as she led the monsters outside.

'Uh... nice monsters!" Allie said.

Kiko came out stuck inside a saw the blue ogre crash through the glass window.

'Wow! Ruby really knows how to handle an ogre!" Allie said amazed. but then Ruby came crashing out.

'Oh my gosh, Are you ok!?" Allie asked.

'Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up," Ruby said. The blue ogre was about the hurt them but a yellow light stopped it.

'Huh?" both girls asked.

'Hey Princess Ruby! I Hope your friend is the pretty Brunette and not the ogre!" Cloud said. 'ok guys how do you take care of an ogre?" Cloud asked.

'You Rope 'em up!" Cole said.

'Cole, one week in Ranchcamp camp doesn't make you a cowboy," Kade said.

Cole got "Roped in".

'I rest my case" Kade said.

'Ladies us specialest can handle this" Cole said. The ogre punched him.

'Leave him alone!" Allie said as her and Ruby attacked him.

"that's how you attack an ogre!" Ruby said. 'woah!" Allie said Amazed.

'No you blast him!" John said. John blasted him.

The ogre tried to hit John.

'John! get behind me!" Cloud said. Cloud Sheilded John.

The Specialist fought the Ogre until it was defeated.

'Allie, I want to introduce you to Prince Cloud of Creatarian!" Ruby said.

'Hi," Cloud said. Allie started to blush.

'His sire Kade," Ruby said.

'Hi there!" Kade said.

"and this is Lloyd," Ruby said.

'Hi," Lloyd said.

'This is John," Ruby said.

'Hi!" John said.

'And last but not least, Cole!" Ruby said.

'Hello there ladies!" Cole said.

'were sending this ogre to a shelter!" Cloud said as a portal appeared.

'Bye Allie! See you at Alfea!" Cloud said as him and his Friends Disappeared.

In Allie's house...

'If you want i could give your house a Ruby makeover," Ruby said.

'No thanks Ruby, I think We've had enough magic for today," Sky said.

'Ok mom and dad, I'm all ready to go!" Allie said Rolling her suitcase down the stairs.

'I'm going with you!" Sky said.

'Hm Hm!" Bloom coughed.

'Di mean... we're! going with you!" Sky said knowing His wife Bloom would Burn him to Ashes with her Mythix powers.

'Hmph!" Bloom said.

'um Sorry honey," Sky Apologized.

'Anyway, Ruby could you transport us to Alfea?" Bloom asked.

'Of course! Ring of Andros!" Ruby yelled as the ring turned into a scepter."Take us to Alfea!" Ruby yelled.

The ring took them to the forest in front of Alfea.

'Well, lets start walking!" Bloom happily said.

Ruby,Allie, Bloom, Sky and Kiko started walking to Alfea.

So their story begins! I'm a new Writer! so please! No Flames! or Nasty comments or reviews! I'm new at writing on Fanfiction! My best Friends are in this story! so... Bye! and please Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 2

Bloom,Sky,Ruby,Allie,and Kiko were walking to Alfea untill...  
Sky bumped into an invisible barrier.

'Wait! what the!?" Sky asked. Sky tried to get through the barrier but failed.

'there's like some invisible barrier!" Sky exclaimed.

Allie got through the barrier. 'what's wrong dad? If there was an invisible barrier, it must be gone now" Allie said.

'It's a barrier to keep Non-magical beings out, Im sorry, but you two can't go through," Ruby said.

Ruby saw their sad faces. 'but don't be sad! I'll show you how Alfea has been doing!" Ruby said as she got out a magical brochure.

It showed the new technology and teachers.

'Bye mom! Bye dad!" Allie said as she hugged her parents.

'We'll miss you Allie!" Bloom said.

'Now Kiko, you watch over Allie!" Sky said.

Kiko soluted like a soldier.

'can you transport us home, Ruby?" Bloom asked.

'Yes I can! Ring of Andros!" Ruby exclaimed. The ring turned into a scepter with waves and a heart.

'Relocata!" Ruby yelled. Bloom and Sky disappeared.

'Bye Allie! We'll miss you!" Bloom and Sky said together before they disappeared.

Allie,Ruby and Kiko went through the barrier.

'hmm Next!" A strict voice said.

'Who's that?" Allie asked.

'ulch! that's grumpy Griselda!" Ruby said in disgust.

'Next! State your name and title!" Griselda said.

'Ruby, Princess of Andros! My Aunt Stella is..." Ruby said.

'Great! twice the trouble!" Griselda said with disgust.'yep, your on the list! Next!" Griselda yelled.

Miss griselda saw a girl with Brown hair and Brown eyes.

'And who are you?" Griselda said with suspicion.

'Uhh...I'm...uhh..." Blythe stumbled.

'her name's Faragonda" Ruby said.

'And she's welcome to Alfea!" A soft voice said.

'But she's not on the list! Miss Faragonda!" Griselda exclaimed.

'Well she's on my list,Allie! Welcome to Alfea!" Faragonda exclaimed.

Every freshmen fairy came inside Alfea.

'Welcome to Alfea ladies, this is where you will learn to discover your true power, you will also make some new friends, but their are some rules" Faragonda said.

'She's gonna say don't go near clowdtower!" Ruby said.

'1 Don't go near clowdtower, although Alfea and Clowdtower are on good terms, you still shouldn't go near it" Faragonda explained.

Faragonda explained every rule until she was finished.

'Class isn't till tomorrow, so I suggest you get used to living in your dorms, you are dismissed." Faragonda said.

Every fairy went to their dorm.

'Faragonda is the best! then their's Griselda! ulch! no comment! But I sometimes worry about miss F you know?" Ruby said.

'Why do you worry about her?" Allie asked.

'I Just have a feeling that...Omg! We have the same dorm with 4 others!" Ruby said.

'Cool," Allie said.

Allie came in and accidentally stepped on a magical book.

'Ow! that hurt!" the book said.

'What the!? a talking book!?" Allie asked. 'Oh, sorry!" Allie apologized.

'It's ok, I'm Cailyn, Daughter of Flora" Cailyn said.

'Nice to meet you Cailyn! I'm Allie!" Blythe said.

'hi! I'm Ruby! Daughter of Aisha!" Ruby told Cailyn.

'Very nice to meet you! I can tell we're going to be the best of Friends!" Cailyn said with enthusiasm.

'ok...I'll just be walking backwards!" Allie said with a nervous laugh.

'Walking backwards is Irrational, Hi, I'm Lexi, Daughter of Tecna," Lexi said.

'nice to meet you Lexi! I'm Allie! Princess of Domino!" Blythe said.

'Hi! I'm Ruby!..." Ruby said.

'Daughter of Aisha?" Lexi asked.

'Showoff!" Ruby said.

A fairy with fair skin, Brown hair and Golden eyes came in.

'Hi! I'm Taylor! Daughter of Stella!" Taylor said.

'Nice to meet you Taylor! I'm Allie! Princess of Domino!" Allie said

'Im Ruby! Daughter of Aisha!" Ruby said

'I'm Cailyn! Daughter of Flora!' Cailyn said.

'I'm Lexi! Daughter of Tecna!" Lexi said.

'Somebody's missing!" Allie said.

'That's me! I'm Sydney! Daughter of Musa!" Sydney said.

'Lets go out to eat Pizza!' Allie suggested.

'Pizza? What is pizza?" Ruby asked.

'What!?" Allie said.

'Just kidding! Lets go!" Ruby said.

In Magix...

The 6 girls were talking.

'So where are you from Kid?" Sydney asked.

I came from Earth! But I'm also A princess of Domino!" Allie said.

' I'm Ruby, Princess of Andros!" Ruby said.

'I'm Taylor, Princess of Solaria!" Taylor said.

'I'm Cailyn, and I'm from Linphea!" Cailyn said.

'I'm Lexi, From Zenith!" Lexi said.

'I'm Sydney from Melody!" Sydney said.

'I sometimes Worry About miss Faragonda!" Ruby said.

'Why are you so worried about her?" Sydney asked.

'I just have a feeling that something's bad going to happen!" Ruby said.

'you don't have to worry about her so much!" Sydney said.

'Yeah, she's a very powerful teacher!" Cailyn said.

'I'm sure she is," Allie said.

'Thank you girls! I feel so much better!" Ruby said.

'Anytime kid," Sydney said.

'Hey, Why isn't my Phone working?" Allie asked.

'Cause this phone is so Dark Ages!" Lexi giggled.

'Huh!?" Allie asked.

'Here, I'll let you use my phone card" Lexi said.

'Thanks!" Blythe said. Allie ran off.

'Your welcome!" Lexi said.

Blythe called her mom.

'Hi mom!" Blythe said.

'Hi Allie! How is Alfea?" Bloom Asked.

'It's great! I'm here with Ruby and 4 other girls!" Blythe said.

'Oh! I'm so glad that you made friends!" Bloom said.

'I met Queen Stella's daughter,Taylor! Miss Flora's daughter Cailyn! miss Tecna's daughter Lexi, and miss Musa's daughter Sydney!" Allie said.

'Wow! that's Awesome!" Bloom said.

'And I also..." Allie said. Allie saw the same ogre from Earth.

'Uh, Mom, I have to go!" Allie said.

'Uh, ok, Bye" Bloom said.

'Bye!" Allie hung up.

Allie followed the ogre.

'hey! that ogre is spying on my friends!,Hey! move you big hairless gorilla!, That's better!" Allie Whispered.

'I sense an intruder!" A Brown haired witch said."I'll take care of the Intruder!" the witch said.

The witch made a clone.

'What are they doing?" Blythe asked herself.

The clone pushed Allie infront of 3 witches.

'Uh, Stay away from me! I have Magic power!" Allie said.

Blythe tried to Attack them but failed.

The witch with Purple hair laughed.

'You call that magic!?" The Purple haired witch asked

'Mileka says this is magic!" Mileka said. the Witch used her magic to make it snow.

'Ahh!" Allie yelled.

'Darcia says this is magic!" Darcia said. Darcia made hypnotic waves.

'Alyssa says this is Magic!" Alyssa said as she made a tornado.

'Ahh!" Allie said.

'Ice Coffin!" Mileka said as She Froze Blythe into a block of Ice.

'I wonder if she knows where Ruby's Ring is?" Mileka asked herself.

'Leave her Alone!" Ruby said.

'Oh yeah!? Suit Blast!" Mileka said.

The girls dodged the Attack.

'Magic Winx!" The girls said.

Ruby's outfit was a Light Blue/turquoise top with a Light Blue mini skirt and Light blue Knee high boots, her top and bottom wings were Light pink hearts with Two morphix bubbles and A Big red Music note in the middle, Ruby's eyes changed from Dark brown to light blue.

Taylor's outfit was a sparkling yellow one shoulder crop top and shorts, With knee high boots of the same color, She also had on Light blue forearm length bands, her wings are Three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Taylor's eyes Changed from Golden yellow to Dark brown.

Cailyn's outfit was a Lime green shoulder Top and Shorts with ruffles at the bottom, She also has on green half-calf boots, her wings are giant T's, Cailyn's hair changed from Dark brown/black to Dark blue, Cailyn's eyes changed from Dark brown to Dark blue.

Lexi's outfit was a sparkling lavender body suit covering the torso and legs, She had on powder blue sleeves, and knee-high boots of the same color, She wears a Lavender helmet which has a tear-shaped brooch, similar to the one on her chest,her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, Lexi's hair changed from Dark brown/Black to Light ginger, Her eyes changed from Dark brown to hazel.

Sydney's outfit was a sparkling Turquoise/Light blue mini dress,with Ankle boots of the same color,And she also has light blue Wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms, her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves, Sydney's hair changed from Dark brown/black to Dark magenta, Sydney's eyes changed from Green to Light Magenta.

RUBY! FAIRY OF MUSIC AND WAVES!

TAYLOR! FAIRY OF SUNLIGHT!

CAILYN! FAIRY OF TRUTH!

LEXI! FAIRY OF TECHNOLOGY AND ROSES!

SYDNEY! FAIRY OF NATURE!

'Techno Sphere!" Lexi shouted.

Knub jr. was traped in a green bubble.

'Sonic Blast!" Ruby shouted. there were two stereos playing Photograph by ed sheron.

'Magic Pollen!" Sydney shouted. green vines grew and threw the ogre.

'AHHH!" Knub Jr. yelled.

'Ugh! What a Nitwit!" Mileka said.

'Sorry fairies! You asked for it! Icicle rampage!" Mileka shouted.

'Get behind me!I'll protect you!" Lexi shouted.

'Tecno wall!" Lexi shouted.

'Let me give them the "Shock" of their lives!" Alyssa said. Alyssa attacked the sheild.

'Now let me finish them off!" Mileka said.

'I have to get my Friends to safety!" Ruby thought.

'C'mon girls! Lets go! Ring of Andros! Relocata!" Ruby yelled.

'Ice blast!" Mileka yelled.

The girls disappeared right before the Attack.

'What!?" Alyssa Raged.

'They got away!" Mileka said.

'Are you girls ok?" Ruby asked.

'Fabulous, just fabulous!" Taylor said.

'I'll be okay," Cailyn said.

'I'm good!" Lexi said.

'I'm feeling Fantastic kid, Just fantastic!" Sydney said.

'Oh, I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Ruby said.

'Uh, did anyone forget the Psychopath over there? Sydney asked.

'Oh!" Ruby said.

'Don't worry about her! I'll do it!" Taylor said.

'warmth of sunlight!" Taylor shouted.

the block of Ice melted but Allie still felt cold.

Taylor warmed Allie up.

'Allie, Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah I'm fine, You don't have to worry about me" Allie reassured.

'oh! I'm just so glad your ok!" Ruby said.

At Alfea...

'Thank you girls, for saving me from those Whacko witches" Allie said.

'No problem kid!" Sydney said.

'Any time girl!" Ruby said.

'Who were those witches anyway?" Allie asked.

'Those witches are the daughters of the Trix! and they also call themselves the Trix!" Ruby said.

'Hey! we should have a name like that too!, What about the Tayloraries!, The Taylarias?" Taylor asked.

'Hmm?" Sydney asked.

'What? It rhymes with fairies! Don't you like it Sydney?" Taylor asked.

'Nah!" Sydney said.

'Hmph!" Taylor said.

'What about Winx?" Allie asked.

'Yeah, our mothers were called the Winx!" Ruby said.

'I vote for Winx!" Cailyn said.

'So what is Winx supposed to mean?" Lexi asked.

'Nothing! Just us! Winx!" Allie said making and X with her Magic.

'Yeah!" The girls said.

'WINX CLUB FOREVER!" The Winx girls said.


	4. Chapter 3

Today is the day of the Dance! it was the end of the period when...

'Ok girls try to change the color of your hair!" Professer Wizgiz said.

Ruby changed hers from Black to Blonde with purple Hilights

Taylor changed hers from Dark brown to bright orange

Cailyn turned hers from dark brown to Light brown

Lexi turned hers from dark brown to hot pink

Sydney turned hers from dark brown to dark gray

Allie tried to change her hair but failed.

'ok girls! class dismissed! " Professor Wizgiz said.

At the dorm..

'I don't get it! why can't I change my hair? " Allie asked.

'You just have to concentrate!" Ruby said

'ok," Allie said. Allie tried again but failed again.

'Ugh!" Allie groaned. 'This isn't working Ruby!" Allie shouted.

'Hmph!" Ruby said.

'I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just frustrated!" Allie said.

'Lets forget about that and shop for Allie's dress!" Taylor said.

In Magix...

'What about this one?" Allie asked.

It was a teal dress with hearts on the bottom

'Nah!" The Winx girls said.

'This one?" Allie asked.

It was a baby blue dress with a giant flame on it.

'Nah!" The Winx girls said.

'What do you girls think of this dress?" Allie asked.

It was Light Blue Crop top dress with red hearts on it.

'You look beautiful!" Ruby said.

'You look Fabulous!" Taylor said.

'Aww! You look so pretty!" Cailyn said.

'You look 100% Good!" Lexi said.

"You look fantastic!" Sydney said.

Allie paid the clerk and thanked her.

the next day...

at breakfest Miss Faragonda made a big anouncement.

'All classes are cancelled! go ahead and get ready for the dance!" Faragonda said.

'Yay!" The girls said.

In their dorm...

Ruby's outfit was a Baby blue dress with ruffles on the bottom, and she also wore blue gloves.

Taylor's outfit was a yellow dress with orange fingerless gloves

Cailyn's outfit was a Lime green floor-length dress with light pink decorations, and a dark green bodice, in her hair she wears Dark blue vines,her hair is in pigtail buns.

Lexi's outfit was a pale purple dress with bright red details and outline, there was a bright red circle-like brooch on the top of her dress, she was wearing a headress at the back, she also has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings, she also wore a rose in her hair.

Sydney's outfit was a light pink kimono styled ensemble,composed of a pair of flared pants in the color of light blue with green swirls at the pants are long enough to hide her shoes from sight, she had on a light pink shoulderless flowy top, with large dangle cuffs,the top is belted at the waist with dark green and baby blue obi headdress is a light pink color connected to the shirt. she wore a daisy in her hair.

'Hey! Kiko! I found a dress! the sleeves are just too long! I need some scissors to cut the sleeves!" Allie said.

Allie searched for scissors.

'Ugh! I cant find any scissors anywhere!" Allie angrily said.

At Clowdtower

'You're cruel! your despicable! witch means that your the perfect witches to ruin the Alfea Dance!" Miss Griffin said.

'We won't let you down!" Mileka said.

'Yeah, we'll turn those pixie's little ball into a horror movie!" Darcia said.

'Yeah, we'll give them the shock of their lives!" Alyssa said.

'Good!" Miss Griffin said.

'ugh! my feet are killling me! when are we gonna get there!?" Darcia asked.

'Stop complaining Darcia!" Mileka said.

'Yeah when this is over it'll all be worth it!" Alyssa said.

'when this is over we'll have that pixie's ring and rule the magic demension!" Mileka said.

'Ugh! tell me we're almost there!" Darcia said.

'You're the one holding the map!" Alyssa said.

'Yeah! why don't you tell us!" Mileka said.

'Oh, we're almost there" Darcia said.

Back at Alfea...

'Ugh! A school of magic and I can't even find a pair of scissors!?" Allie Griped.

Allie saw Mileka, Darcia and Alyssa.

'Ah man it's those three witches again!?" Allie hid out of sight as the three witches searched for the ring.

'Ugh! where's that pixie's ring!?" Mileka griped.

'No one calls my Friend a pixie!" Allie angrily said.

'Who said that!?" Mileka asked.

'Glob it!" Allie said. Allie kept quiet.

'Probably just another one of those pixies getting ready for the ball" Alyssa said.

'lets give these pixies a little gift!" Mileka said.

'and whichever one isn't a snakerat will be that pixie's ring!" Darcia said.

Spirits of darkness!

turn a dream into a nightmare!

and turn these butterflies into snakerats!

and make these fairies suffer fear and horror with exterme care!

The witches cackled and left.

'Oh No, that's Terrible!" Allie said. She ran to warn the others.

'Girls! the Trix have turned the eggs into horrible Snakerats!" Allie said.

'What!?" Cailyn and Ruby said in unison.

'Lets do a Convergence!" Cailyn said.

'Yeah!" The winx said.

All that's good,

for good morals!

turn all these eggs back to normal!

The eggs turned back to normal

'Phew! that was close! Oh my gosh! our first convergence!" Allie thought.

'I entrust you with my ring" Ruby said.

'Woah! You trust me with your precious ring, even though we just met? Well, Don't worry Ruby! I won't let this thing out of my sight!" Allie said.

Allie was walking to put it in the dorm but she accidently droped it, It rolled outside.

Mileka,Darcia and Alyssa were watching Blythe

'1 2 3 Stop this thing!? 3 2 1 Stop this thing!? 2 3 1 Stop this thing!?" Allie said. until she finally caught it.

'huh! finally!' Allie said as the witches growled.

'Hey pixie! it's us!" Mileka said.

'We've had it to here with you!" Alyssa said.

'Come here! so we can crush you to fairy dust" Darcia said.

Allie was scared.

'oh man oh man!" Ruby said.

'Where's Allie!? has anybody seen Allie!?" Cailyn Asked.

'Ruby, Sydney, Could you sing for us?" Miss Faragonda asked.

Ruby and Sydney looked nervous

'Freezer attack!" Mileka yelled.

Allie jumped over it.

'Grr!, Dark hypno-Waves!" Darcia yelled.

'This is Freaky! What am i going to do!?"Allie thought.

'Earthquake!" Alyssa yelled.

Allie fell but held onto the ridge.

'Ha! Your pathetic! I don't even know how you even got into this school!," Mileka cackled.

'I'm not pathetic! I'm a WINX FAIRY!" Allie said.

Allie Finally transformed into a Fairy!

Allie's outfit was a Sapphire blue Crop Top with a Hot Pink Heart Brooch on it, Dark Blue fingerless gloves that go from below her shoulder to her Palms,with a matching sapphire blue mini skirt. She also wore Sapphire Blue Ankle boots with a lighter shade of Dark blue on the bottom and a three pointed golden crown on her head.

Allie's Transformation Melted the ice and returned everything back to normal. Allie saw her transformation and was amazed.

'ah man! I'm a fairy! Im finally a fairy! Now it's time to beat these witches!" Allie thought.

'wow, Pretty impresive! What do you think? Darcia?" Mileka asked her dark haired Cousin.

'She looks totally fabulous! But it could use some ear rings! Dark Hypno-waves!" Darcia yelled.

Allie flew over it.

'oh great! now what are we gonna do!?" Mileka and Darcia yelled in unison.

'I'll handle this! Tornadoe!" Alyssa yelled.

Allie dodged it.

'Grr!, Glacier freeze!" Mileka yelled. Mileka attacked until Allie fell, Milela froze the Area into a block of Ice and made her and her sisters groaned but saw her friends.

'Allie! Are You Okay!?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, I'm Okay," Allie said.

'Are you sure your okay?" Ruby asked making the puppy dog sound.

'Yeah, Don't worry, I'm Okay! See! Sparkles!" Allie said using her newfound magic power.'Oh! and here's your Ring safe and sound!" Allie said.

'Oh thank you Allie!" Ruby said.

The winx went back inside of Alfea.

Allie put on her dress and heard Ruby and Sydney sing 'I love like a Love song by Selena gomez, She saw a guy with Blonde hair and Knew it was Cloud

'May I have this dance My Mad Hatted Mistress?-

Well, That's the end of the chapter! Bye for a while!


	5. Chapter 4

'Today we'll be going out into po the woods so gear up girls I!" Professer Palladium

At the Dorms...

'Ok girls! Let's go!" Taylor said. She used her magic to make I Safari Outfits appear.

Allie was wearing a Red Safari outfit with blue knee socks and red shoes.

Ruby was wearing a Mint green Safari outfit With Hearts on it and Red Knee socks and Turquoise shoes

Taylor was wearing a Gold Safari Outfit with Stars on it and Yellow Knee socks and Orange shoes

Cailyn was wearing a Green Safari outfit with Tiny Owls on it and Pink Knee socks and Lime green shoes

Lexi was wearing a Lavender Safari outfit with Violets on it and Purple Knee socks and Pink shoes

Syney was wearing a Rose Pink safari Outfiit with Red Roses on it and Turquoise Knee socks and Black Shoes

'Ooh! I like these!" Sydney said.

'It's Pretty Taylor" Ruby said.

'Ooh! Me Likee!" Allie said

In Gloomywood Forest...

'Today we will learn all kinds of things like which animal to avoid, which animals you can trust, which plant to avoid,which plant is edible and ect.

The Trix were listening to this and disguised thereselves as students

'I will send you into groups of 3!" Professer Palladium said.

He picked groups of 3

'Taylor, Cailyn, and Lexi you go and Ruby, Allie and Sydney go," Professer Palladium said

'you know mud is good for your skin?" Taylor said.

'Good for your skin huh? Well why don't you take a mud bath!" Mileka whispered.

Darcia and Alyssa giggled.

Icis Made a Ice hand and pushed Cailyn and Taylor in the mud puddle.

they both screamed.

'Ewww! Mud!" Cailyn and Taylor shreiked

'What's the big deal with mud?" Lexi asked.

'Lexi Boo! Mud is nasty!" Cailyn angrily whined.

'It's Dirty water! The brown version of sewer water! It's filth It's A fashion nightmare!" Taylor whined.

'It's Shawn Mendez's Face!" Cailyn said.

'Hey! Don't Talk about my Bae! Shawn Mendez is the greatest human being on Earth!" Lexi said.

'Rose Rope!" Lexi said.

A Red Rope that had Roses on it extended to where Cailyn and Taylor fell.

'Thank you Lexi Boo!" Cailyn said

'Thank you Lexi! Your a life saver! One more second and clothes would be nonexistent!" Taylor said.

'Let's get this mud off of us! Stain(s)! Disappear!" Cailyn said.

'You guys wanna see that Vampire Movie? I heard the Vampire, Vant's Blood!" Allie said with a humurous laugh.

Sydney clenched to her stomach.

'Sydney, Are you okay?" Ruby asked Concerned

'Oh my gosh! Honey, Please do not say Blood!" Sydney said Trying not to vomit.

'Why what's wrong!?" Ruby asked.

'It makes me want to vomit! Darlin please don't say that again!" Sydney said.

'Makes her want to vomit huh? Well girls get Ready for a vomit fest! 'Cause the blood is about to spill!" Darcia quietly cackled.

Mileka and Alyssa giggled.

Darcia put a spell on Sydney that Made see Blood coming from everywhere.

'Girls..." Sydney said.

'Sydney, What's Wrong!?" Ruby asked.

'I feel kind of... Dizzy," Sydney said. Sydney Violently vomited into the bushes.

'Sydney... You Alright?" Allie asked.

Sydney nearly Fainted.

'Woah! Sydney!" Ruby and Allie almost shreiked in unison as they both caught her.

'Sydney! Are You Okay!?" Ruby asked worried.

'Sydney, you ok?" Blythe asked.

Darcia Reversed the spell.

'Yeah, I'm fine Darlin," Sydney said.

'You sure your okay?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah I'm Fine! My body's awake! My brain working!" Sydney said.

Ruby and Allie laughed.

'ok," Ruby and Allie said.

The witches snickered at what they were going to do next

With Lexi,Taylor,and Cailyn...

Darcia performed a spell that made Lexi temporarily Blind.

'If my calculations are correct We should be headed..." Lexi said

Lexi bumped into a tree.

'Ooof!" Lexi yelped.

'Oh! That way!" Lexi groaned having swirly eyes.

'Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" Cailyn asked.

Darcia made Lexi's sight return

'Yeah, I'm fine" Lexi said.

With Ruby,Sydney,and Allie...

Mileka made Quicksand.

'We should be headed that waaayaay!" Ruby said

Ruby fell into the Quicksand

'Help Me! Help me!" Ruby yelped.

'Vines of the forest please help my friend! or this will be her end!" Sydney pleaded.

'Pull!" Sydney said.

The situation got worse.

'I haven't Known you guys for very long But I just wanted you to know that your my very best friends!" Ruby said. Floods of tears came out of her eyes.

Mileka made the Quicksand Disappear.

Ruby got free and they continued on to the trailed.

At The Campfire...

'Ha Ha! It was so funny!" Sydney said.

'Yeah she was all like, 'I haven't known you guys for a long time but I had to let you know that (Gasp!) Your my bestest friends ever!" Allie fake cried.

The girls laughed.

'Oh ha ha! very funny! very easy to laugh at when your not the one in Quicksand!" Ruby said.

'The Fire's running out," Cailyn said.

'I'll get more firewood" Allie said.

Ok! Be careful!" The Winx said.

'I'll go with you!" Ruby said.

'We will!" Allie said.

While they were gathering wood the girls were talking about there lifestyles.

'My mom is so protective that my room is still babyproofed! And I'm not even a baby anymore!" Ruby said.

'You think that's bad!? My mom still has that training wheel on my bicycle! that I asked her to take off! and that was 10 years ago!" Allie said.

'Ok you want to hear bad!?" Ruby asked.

Allie slipped into a hole with a snake in it.

'My mom still makes me wear floaties when I get into the water!" Ruby said.

It was quiet, Too quiet.

'Allie?" Ruby asked.

Ruby started to worry.

'GUYS!" Ruby panted.

'What is it!?" The Winx girls asked.

'Where's Allie?" Lexi asked.

'SHE'S GONE!" Ruby said.

'Ok, let's all calm down!" Sydney said.

'Easy for you to say! she's not your Best Friend!" Ruby said.

'Just stay calm for her sake ok?" Sydney asked.

'Ok..." Ruby said.

'Now, Where was the last place you saw her?" Sydney asked.

Ruby showed them the way.

'Looks like she fell into this hole" Sydney said.

The rest of the Winx girls fell into the hole.

'Woah!" They said.

The girls found Allie.

'Allie!" Ruby said.

She helped her up.

'Are you okay!?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine" Allie said.

'What Happened?" Sydney asked.

'This snake bit me and I just fell!" Allie said. 'I tried to blast my way out but my powers won't do anything!" Allie said.

'oh no, I'm sorry!" Ruby said. Ruby hugged Allie.

'Oh, don't worry, It's okay," Allie said.

'You have to wait an hour for the affect of that snake's venom to wear off!" Sydney said.

'Convergence!" The Winx girls said.

'Hang on Allie!" Ruby said as she carried Allie bridal Style.

The Winx arrived to the surface.

'Uh Ruby you can put me down now," Allie said.

'Oh, ok!" Ruby said. Ruby put Allie down.

'Ok, we have got to think! Who in the world is behind this stuff!?" Sydney asked.

'(Gasp!) The Trix!" Ruby said.

'Oh! Thanks for giving us the credit!" Mileka said.

Ruby growled.

'Will you just get off our case already!?" Taylor yelled

'I'm sorry We can't! but you're welcome to stay at my Icy Wonderland!" Mileka said.

'Allie! Watch out!" Ruby said as she pushed Allie out of the way.

'You ok?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah," Allie said.

'Magic Winx!" The Winx girls said.

Ruby! Fairy of Music and Waves!

Taylor! Fairy of Sunlight!

Cailyn! Fairy of Wisdom!

Lexi! Fairy of Technology and Roses!

Sydney! Fairy of Nature!

Ruby sang her lungs out to break the Ice.

'Let's get this party started! Sunrise Blast!" Taylor yelled.

'Hah! Missed! Dark wave!" Darcia said.

'Wave protection!" Ruby said.

'Thanks Ruby Tuesday!" Taylor said.

'No problem!" Ruby said.

Tornadoe!" Alyssa yelled.

'Magnetic Trap!" Lexi said.

The tornadoe disappeared.

'Vine Attack!" Sydney said.

'Why you little dumb nature pixie!" Mileka said.

Mileka froze the vines.

Icycles were Flying everywhere.

The girls yelled.

'Water Sheild!" Ruby yelled.

'oh thank you!" Cailyn said.

'Thank you Ruby!" Lexi said.

'Thank you girl!" Sydney said.

'Your welcome," Ruby said.

Mileka cackled.

'You little Pixies are no match for us!" Mileka said.

A Fireball came out of Nowhere.

'Allie!" The Winx girls said.

'That's right girls! I'm back and better then ever!" Allie said.

'Let's get rid of these hags!" Taylor said.

'Sunset Sphere!" Taylor said.

'Wisdom Attack!" Cailyn said.

'Techno Rose blast!" Lexi said.

'Vine Wrap!" Syney said.

'Morphix Bubble!" Ruby yelled.

'Flameblasts!" Allie said.

'We'll get you pixies for this!" The Trix said.

The Winx had a good time in the Woods then left in the morning.

'Take this!" Taylor said.

The Winx were having a pillow fight. They kept on fighting with pillows until curfew and went to sleep


End file.
